The Exterminaters
by kittypon
Summary: Sora, Riku, Tidus, and Wakka try to start an exterminating business by exterminating heartless. They learn the hard ships of owning a business and the down sides, relation ships, and bankruptcy. Its a hard life.
1. Chapter 1

hey, dont own Kingdom Hearts, dont have spell check, so cut some slack, ok completely random, me and my friend just thought of this, this motning trying to beat Sephiroth in kingdome hearts 2 so yeah... here it goes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(in sing song) "Call 1-800 Sora!! We'll exterminate so dont you worry!!" Sora turned up the tv and yelled. "Hey guys! our commercial is on!!" Riku, Wakka, Tidus, and Kiri all ran down the stairs and crowded around the tv. The the number flashed quickly by the sreen then showed Kairi holding a mic and talking supper fast.

"Hello! Destiny Island and all those other worlds out there who have hijacked our signal! Do you have a heartless problem? Then call (in sing song) 1-800 Sora!! Well exterminate so dont you worry!!" Kiari punched the air. "Yeah!! thats the number folks! Heartless problem well be there! let it be under beds, under the sink, behind the closet door, or in the bath tub WE, WILL, BE, THERE!!"

Tidus laughed. "Wow Kiari that face you just made was really ugly, we are trying to get customers, not scare them away." Tidus laughed. Kairi punched him in the arm. "Ouch!" "Thats what you get Tidus jerk!" Riku shushed them. "Quiet you guys! I cant hear." Tidus stuck his toung out at Kiari.

Back to the tv. Kiari pointed to 4 pictures of Sora, Riku, Wakka, and Tidus. Kairi had a pointer and was pointing to the pictures. "Our great extermination crew will take care of those nasty heartless in just a few days!" When Kairi got to Tidus picture she slamed the pointer into his face making a big hole in between his eyes and kept smiling at the camera. "We have great equipment that you cant find any where els called key blades! We garentee the heartless will be gone by the time you come back home, OR YOUR MONEY BACK!! but thats not all, if you are still having heartless problems, we will clean out your house FREE!! The 2nd time!" Kiari kept whacking the picture of Tidus until it eventually fell of the wall and hit the floor with many holes in it.

Wakka, Tidus, Riku, and Sora all looked at Kairi who was still watching the screen a big smile on her face and slowly looked back to the screen themselves, Tidus a little panick in his face.

On the tv Kairi still had her barbie smile on still looking at the camera. "So you know you want to call and get rid of those pesky heartless so I will give you that number again! Its (sing song) 1-800 Sora!! Well exterminat so dont you worry!! Once again thats (sing song) 1-800 Sora!! Well exterminat so dont you worry!!" After that fast talking went while cheesy music played in the back ground and Kairi was stomping the picture of Tidus on the ground.

Sora turned off the tv and looked back at Kairi who looked quite happy. "What? What are you boys looking at!?" Wakka just ran a hand through his hair while Riku just shook his head and Tidus kept watching his shoes. Kairi stood up making Tidus flinch and crossed her arms. "Well, I think it was great!" Riku put a hand over his eyes. "Sure Kairi, its great." "Whats that supposed to mean Riku!?" Riku lazily waved his hand. "Nothing, Sora what do you think?"

Sora put his hand up to his chin in a thinking mode then sighed. "It will have to do, we spent all of our money on that commercial so we cant fix it." Sora looked up at Kairi and smiled. "It will do Kiari." Kairi raised her head. "Of course it will do! Its great!" With that Kairi stommped out the room Tidus kept to his shoes.

Riku just slowly shook his head and watched her stomp out the room. "I really dont know what to do with her." Sora kept his smile and looked towards Wakka. "Well we had no money and Kiari had gotten acting lessons when she was younger... Not to mention she was cheap compared to a profecinal, we cant do any thing about it, so now all what we have to do is wait for the phone to ring."

Wakka stopped rubbing his eye to look down at Sora. "So what are we gonna do untill the phone rings, yeah?" Sora sat back in his chair with a sigh. "We wait." Riku snapped his head up. "Wait, thats it, so we just sit here and wait?" Sora raised his arm then let it drop again. "Pretty much."

"Thats what you think, I am out'a here." Riku started to head for the door until Sora stopped him. "Riku wait!" Sora got up and ran in front of the door. "Its just a little wait Riku, nothing big." "What are you crazy? I hate waitting and doing nothing, I want some money... No I NEED money or I wont be able to pay off this month OR last months rent."

Wakka looked up from Tidus who had his head in his hands. "Hes right Sora, we need the money, and we need it fast, Its a great idea, but how long do we have to wait?" Sora looked down to Rikus shoes. "I, honestly dont know." Riku waved his arms around. "Come on Sora!! You need to think this stuff through! What if there are no phone calls for a while? Then what? What is your back up for money?"

Sora closed his eyes ashamed. "I dont have one." "So what, you plan on living out in the streets untill you get a phone call?" Sora slumped his head on Rikus shoulder. "Im sorry guys it was a stupid idea. I am sorry I waisted your time and money I will find a way to pay you all back I swear it."

Riku sighed and put a hand to his face, he hated it when Sora put on the hurt puppy act. "Alright! Alright Sora!" Riku pushed Sora off him and held him arms length away. "We will stay with you untill the end alright?"

Sora smiled from ear to ear. "Thanks Riku!" Wakka started ot wave his arms around to catched their attention. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, yeah! What about me and Tidus? We havent decided if we wanted to stay or not yet, what if the money isnt enough yeah?"

Riku stood in front of Sora and crossed his arms. "Then you will have to get 2 jobs like me, but we are freinds and we will finnish this little project together." Wakka sighed and ran a hand through his hair again. "I wish it was back in the old days yeah, when we didnt have to worry about rent or money, and we would have just done this for some fun."

Riku and Sora looked to the ground, yeah it was fun back then, no worreis, well exccept for the whole kingdome hearts thing, but that was all over now and they were all 19 and 18 getting jobs and trying to get by in life.

The quiet was disturbed when the phone rang jolting Tidus head from his hands to look at the phone. Every one just starred for a minute the phone still ringing before Riku pushed Sora towrads it and urged him to answer it. "Go on Sora, It might be a customer." Sora shook his head and answered the phone with shaky hands. "H ,hello Heartless exterminaters how can I help you?" There was silence as the person on the other line spoke every one except Sora holding his breath.

Sora finnaly relaxed. "Yes, I am Sora the captain of the extermination crew, how can we help... Your attic?... A deep puddle like hole?" Sora looked towards Riku to see if that ment any thing to him. Riku just shrugged. Sora turned back to the receiver and continued to listen.

"Ok ma'am, on the south side of the island, on Brooker st." Sora motioned for Wakka to write that down then faced back to the receiver. "Ok ma'am, we will be there as fast as we can, ok bye." Sora hung up the phone a big smile on his face. "We have our first job!"

Riku gave his own smile and wrapped his arm around Soras shoulders. "Wakka, did you get that address?" "Yeah Riku, its on the South side of the Island on Brooker st. Thats about 3 miles away from here." Sora swung side to side with Riku on his shoulders for a minute. "Good thats not far at all, we should get ready the lady and her daughter is really freaked out. She said some black like puddle is in her attic and that is where all the heartless are comeing from."

Tidus stood up fromt the chair he had been sitting on. "Ok then lets go pack up and solve this thing." Every one yelled a 'yeah' and ran out the room ready to fight some heartless and get their pay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok and there u go, something randome, me and my freind just thought of it this morning, I could continue but that is up to u if u reply or not. hope u have a good day, night, nap, whatever just reply if u like or not would be nice... i can tell how many ppl read and didnt reply, i find it mean really, every story i read i reaply like or not so yeah, reply and i will write back to yah. cya.


	2. Chapter 2

ok i am sorry this took so long, i am sorry for my other story as well, i promised to write right away, then so much happened, i found out the greatness of rps (role plays) and it is so fun, yet i miss my fanfics and the people i feel i let down... some good did come out of going to rps, i met a cool person who is on fanfiction, her name is Hidden Guardian, her fanfics are way better than mine, read them, you'll enjoy that u did. Any way back to the story chapter 2 of the exterminators... yeah.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora, Riku, Wakka, and Tidus all got geared up and started to run down to the beat up van that was supposed to be their transportation. Tidus yelled as Wakka touched the passenger door. "Shot gun!" Wakka frowned. "Hey, I touched the door first, I get front yeah." Tidus shook his head. "No, I called shot gun so I get the front." Tidus said while pointing to himself. Wakka went up into his face. "I touched the door forst." "And I called shot gun."

Riku and Sora were just standing aside letting the two fight for a good 6 minutes, waitting for some one to just slug the other and shut them up before Riku finally walked stopping the fight. "Ok, ok you guys since I'm driving I am calling who has shot gun."

Tidus pointed to himself. "I called shot gun!" Riku hit him over the head. "Shut up... Now, I will choose who is sitting up fornt." He made a big show of looking between Tidus and Wakka before turning to Sora smiling. "I choose Sora."

Sora pointed to himself stupidly. "Me?" "Yeah, who els do you know has the name Sora here?" Sora looked from side to side. "... No one."

Riku just rolled his eyes. "Yes Sora, I choose you to sit up front."

Tidus and Wakka went ino panick. "Thats not fair Riku!" "Yeah Riku! Remember last time you let Sora up front?" Tidus shook his head. "Yeah last time, the rules are that who ever is in the passenger seat they must be co-pilot." Wakka frowned. "And remember last time Sora was co-pilot?"

Riku blinked and looked back to Sora who was just starring innocently at them. "... Yeah, I remember, but it's just a few blocks away, he cant get us lost."

Wakka shook his head. "Yeah, you said that last time when we were going out for ice cream, some dessert after dinner." Tidus ran a hand through his hair. "How the hell did we end up in an 'actual' Desert?"

Riku frowned. "Hey! It wasn't the desert... It was an abandoned beach near the dump with, no, water..."

Sora frowned. "And I had the map upside down, it wont happen again. I had my north and west wrong."

Riku looked to him. "How did you get North, and West, wrong Sora? There not even opposite of each other. He was now having 2nd thoughts of having Sora be co-pilot of the van. "... Show me your North."

"Thats easy." Sora pointed left.

Riku blinked. "East."

Sora pointed right.

Riku put his face in his hand loosing all hope for Sora. "South."

He pointed up.

"West." He groaned into his palm.

He pointed up. "... I think."

Riku clapped his hands. "Ok I have made up my mind, no Wakka is sitting up front Tidus and Sora in the back and thats that now lets move we have already kept that mom and little girl waitting long enough lets move people!"

Tidus went wide eyes while Wakka smiled walking to the front. "What!? How come you picked Wakka?"

"Because." Riku said simply hopping into the front seat while Sora hopped into the back with no complaints. "I drive and pay for the gass so I make the rules, and, Wakka is already in the front seat with his seat belt on while you are still out side." He said with a small smirk while Wakka waved to him from inside the van.

Tidus glared and stommped into the back seat with Sora putting his seat belt on and crossing his arms with a pout.

Riku started the car and drove out and onto the street. "Do you guys want the radio on or what?" He asked turning the raidio on at a red light.

"Alternative, classical, T.G.I.F, Kidz rock, Tupac!" Every one glared at each other and Riku sat ther his hand still reaching for the radio looking at them. "... Yeah, maybe we can listen on the way back." He slowly backed away from the radio waitting for the light to change.

Tidus was still slouching in his seat glarring out the window then put his foot on the back of Wakka's seat. Wakka frowned. "Tidus, get your nasty foot off my chair yeah." Tidus smikred. "And what are you going to do about it, yeah." Mocking Wakka.

He frowned. "Get, your, foot, off, now."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

Tidus, Wakka , even Sora all jumped at Riku's voice who was leaning over the stearing wheel his face twisted in anger glarring up to the light. "You both are acting like little children! Tidusget your damn foot off the back of Wakka's chair!" He quickly took his foot off the chair and sat up straight. Wakka smirked to him.

"Wakka!" He jumped and looked to Riku. "Get that damn smirk off your face!" Wakka stopped and looked out the window. "DAMMIT!" Every one looked to Riku who looked like he was having some problem, Sora having enough curage to ask whats wrong spoke up.

"R, Riku, whats-"

"Wrong!?" Riku cut Sora off. "Whats wrong is this damn light wont change! We have been sitting here for the past 9 minutes and it hasn't changed!"

Wakka tried to get Riku's attention. "R, Riku."

"Then you guys aren't making this any better by acting like some damn children! And just amking this even more hard!"

"Riku."

"Maybe if you guys weren't argueing over the stupid seat! Then we probably wouldn't be stuck here! Maybe I will just take that damn seat out so no one can sit there! Then we all can be happy!"

Wakka went silent. "..."

Riku snapped his head to Wakka starting to turn slightly red from yelling. "WHAT!?" "I, I didn't say any--" "You were trying to get my attention so badly! That you couldn't even wait! Now what the hell was it that you wanted!?" Wakka blinked. "It, it, says over there that the lights are out." "WHAT!?" Riku snapped his head to the window looking for the sighn. "Where I dont see it!"

Tidus pointed out the window. "There! I see it! It says construction, lights out." Riku strained his eyes. "Where, I dont see it."

Sora, Tidus, and Wakka all looked to each other. Sora leaned in his seat closer to Riku and pointed out the front window. "Y, you dont see that over ther Riku?"

"If I saw it Sora I wouldn't be looking for it now would I?" Getting angry again.

Sora quickly sat back in his seat.

"You know what... It doesn't matter." Riku looked both ways before driving on. "There, now that only took about 13 minutes."

Every one stayed quiet seeing how one more thing would make Riku blow. Sora slowly leaned closer to Riku. "... Riku, I have to use the bathroom."

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU GO WHEN WE WERE HOME!?"

Tidus sighed as he watched Riku try to grab for Sora while driving and watching the road. "Way to go Sora." He mumbled. "WHAT? YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TIDUS!?" He quckly shook his head no and ducked as Riku's arm came swinging for his head.

Wakka stayed quiet and prayed that they made the next block on one peice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, random i know but i wanted to put something, anything, and i work on this with my friend, since it is her idea and all, i just write it and throw in some things u know? Well pleas review, i actually plane on going pretty far in this, bring up Roxas and the organization and all, so yeah... CYA!


End file.
